


Painkiller

by Azelask



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #Marvel - Freeform, Avengers Family, F/M, POV Third Person, Peter Parker - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelask/pseuds/Azelask
Summary: Your unbelievably not feeling well and Peter(your crush) comes in to "visit" "Mr.Stark," but he finds you in your room sick,so he helps you in any way he can.





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly from like a year ago,so be nice to my old works please  
> I attempted to edit it without changing to much of it.  
> ~

A loud sneeze interrupted the solemn silence of the room,followed along with a annoyed groan. The woman threw herself onto her bed,and thrashed around like a child who was not allowed to do something that they wanted to. It was practically hard to breathe,her nose was stuffy and she felt disgusting,her system felt like it was the opposite of fast,like it usually was supposed to be. All she could hear was her deep and loud breaths that she was forced to from her mouth instead of her nose.

Pills were _useless_ ,she had tried almost every single type of pain killer there was.

Raging head aches were simply impossible to ignore. She let out a dry cough continuously,almost as if she was trying to get something out,but all it did was cause her more pain,her head shook violently and her eye sight became dizzy, stomach churning violently in regret,for even trying. Thoughts were quickly interrupted,causing her to groan. When she _finally_ thought she could actually begin to ignore the pain. A knock at her door now appearing out of thin air.

She was weak-no she is weak,and she mentally grunted from annoyance and gently,slowly lifted her self off the bed. After a few minutes she heard another knock,but the person seemed to be patient enough to wait for her,because anyone could hear the obvious uncomfortable shifting,and her tripping and falling as soon as she attempted to lift herself off the bed.

The options of some people were already eliminated. If it was Pietro he would knock continuously and give up after seconds,or burst into her room like nobodies business. If it was someone like Vision he would not even bother knocking,she did not even think he knew what that accustom was to everybody who valued space. Or maybe if it were someone like Clint,he'd rather stalk her in the vents then actually knock on this amazing object called a "door". 

Another cough rang out in the room,and she could hear the person sigh from the other side,and slowly start twist the door knob,just slow enough for her to react,so she wouldn’t throw things at them and yell at whoever it was to get out. Luckily,it was Steve who decided to make himself present,greeting her with a soft smile,his tall sculpture peering down at her with sweet eyes when she sighed dramatically. Her body sprawled against the floor,to tired to even try to get her body off of the coldness..besides,it felt nice anyway. “Are you okay (Y/N)?” Steve asked,almost laughing at her straight face as she almost played “snow-angels” with the cold marble floor. “Im practically having a blast,Steve,would you like to join me? Im sure it would be so much fun.” (Y/N) responded with a certain harshness to her words,her face angry,but it instantly twisted back into sadness,when she saw his face,unexpected to hear such strong sarcasm from her,of course she has done it before,but this time it didn’t really seem like she was joking. “Sorry,Im just…really not feeling great,” she whispered to him hoping to relax his tense muscles,he gently smiled,and almost were in shock when she attempted to lift her head from the floor but to end it,with a strong slam back at the marble,leaving her moaning in pain.

Steve scooped her up into his arms and laid her on the bed like she was made of glass,”just rest okay? I know that you’re not feeling so great these past few days,I came here to tell you something,but I don’t want to worry you in anyway so don’t worry about it.” He exclaimed, giving her a look of pity. Her eyes changed into orbs of confusion,and a glint of amusement as she went to tease him to an extent if she would force him tell her or not,but when she tried she stopped abruptly when a series of ugly coughs came out that she had no control of,eyes glassy from forcing much of un-needed pressure.

Taking a deep breath so she could finally talk,she felt like she needed to be as fast as she usually was,feeling like she was annoying Steve already. But he seemed perfectly fine with it,and even gave her back a few simple comfort rubs to help her out. (Y/N) reached out to grasp a glass of water to quench her aching thirst,arms shaking at carrying something that was always so light but now seemed to heavy but she managed to reach it up to her dry and cracked lips and pass it through her mouth,carefully swallowing. Sore throat painful and disgusting,when the cold water finally passed down and soothed her tense muscles,she relaxed against the bedsheets that Steve decided to carefully tuck her in. She almost felt indebted to him,he was sincerely sweet to her for no reason,even though she never returned the favor.

“What is it?” She finally spoke up,she could tell that from what Steve was going to tell her,that it wasn’t as big of a deal just some slight bad news she guessed,but she didn’t know if she could even manage the smallest of bad or good news in her weak mental and physical state. Steve reassuringly smiled,”I just wanted to say that most of us are going to have to step out for a few days,to go on a mission,and although I would reject,its important and I informed Fury that you weren’t doing okay.” Although it seemed simple and she should have been used to it,which she was. These times she felt like she needed all the comfort she could get,and almost felt lonely without anybody around. Steve could of swore his heart almost shattered,that the small delighted glint in her eyes disappeared from something so simple. Although he was not one to judge,she was feeling strongly under the weather,and he would hate to not agree that most would want the strong comfort of other people around,and he knew how weak in comparison to everyone she felt in general.

(Y/N) felt like she could not compare to any body else. She was not special,she wasn’t the amazing Iron-man,Captain America,Thor,or Black-Widow,or any of the practically amazing avengers. Now that she was sick,she felt even worse then she even was before,which almost seemed impossible,she could barely lift a foot without wanting to sit back down and she couldn’t even take any pill or anything to help her out. “Its okay..I hope you guys will be okay,good luck..” She said to him,as she said to almost everyone when they were about to leave,and they always accepted her kindness,but to them it probably meant nothing. Steve’s face was mixed with concern and strong forms of pity and sadness for her as he saw her drift into the realm of lost thought.

“We will,you should rest..” Steve said in a low hushed tone,calming her nerves. She fidgeted with her hands before softly wrapping her arms around his body,it wasn’t to strong like the hugs she’d always force onto everyone else with laughter,and he didn’t know if it was because she was to weak to give him a strong hug,or it was because she felt like a failure after her recent mistakes in the last mission. Steve tenderly hugged her back more softly then she did. Steve after a few minutes of comforting silence,gave her one more reassuring smile of his and exited the room,her happy smile back immediately shifted into a low frown. Mind drifting back to the mission she had days ago,thinking how the others must be talking about her failure with each other and laughing or giving disappointed thoughts together about it,she could just imagine them saying how she should no longer be apart of the team,because its happened so much before.

They,as she theorizes must have sent Steve in to say that little message to her,because they don’t want to see her pathetic-ness about being sad for something so simple,and Steve being one of the closest to her and sweetest will calm her down. Or maybe they faked going on a mission,just to get away from her,or secretly made a meeting on how they were going to kick her off the team,or-

her own body decided to interrupt her own thoughts with a rough and loud sneeze that almost made her ears pop and she was pretty sure she heard a electrical chord or something burst,but she was kind of glad she did sneeze. Deciding that was enough for her thoughts to invade for the day,she tried to get comfy in her bed,though the bed was very soft and enjoyable and the sheets held a certain silkiness to it,it still didn’t help her body go to sleep faster,that it should have. All she could focus on was the raging pain in her head,the uncomfortable stomach aches,and the soreness that affected almost every single muscle she had in her body. She could not control anything,the poison in her body was worse then any sickness she has ever had,and she did not know what to do. It gravely affected her powers,her mental and physical state,she knew the others understood that,but yet she knew she was still to blame and how she is a complete failure.

(Y/N) Remembered instinctively what happened that day.

The Avengers were out fighting another stereotypical super villain that was there to ruin he day,while people fled the scene and screamed around,though she could not blame them,she wouldn’t if she were in there position,known what to do either. All though she would have been terrified,even though she wasn’t the most bravest out the any of her team mates,she still felt confident enough to take down a low life who had nothing better to do then make up his own terrible villain name and give himself powers that has nothing to actually do with anything. The man had a tank it seemed,of oozing pinkish-purple liquid,though it didn’t look like it was mainly composed of water,it was almost like a very thick goo.

(Y/N) once again lost in her thoughts (in the middle of a battle,I must say) but stopped when she heard a yell from a nearby person,screaming “watch out!!” Caused her attention to go on the man once again,she would have muttered a thank you if she wasn’t so busy dodging shots of disgusting ooze,almost hitting her,before she ducked down quickly and it managed to have hit the ground a few inches behind her. The slime bubbled and sizzled against the hard concrete of the common street,it was thick and it was only a small bit of the large tank that the man held around with him.

Truthfully though,she did not know what was wrong with her on that day,she just seemed extra out of it,more then usual. Its not like she was actually sad that day,she was not angry,she was only calm and tranquil,but she seemed to lose track of anything easily that hour. (Y/N) shuffled around and shook her head,disturbing her thoughts and pushing them aside to pay attention to the battle at hand that she should have been payed attention to a long time ago. Although she knew Clint,Natasha,and Steve noticed her behavior and how she was not doing what she was supposed to,they didn’t say anything before Tony’s yells dropped their attention to the subject. Some parts of the day were a blur,and she did not 100% remember it as she said she apparently did,but all she could remember next was the biggest part of her fail.

After a few minutes or a large amount she should say,the fight still was not done and (Y/N) and few of the others,started to quickly lose their patience,such as Pietro who in fact had no virtue of patience what so ever,and she was generally shocked that he was not already throwing a fit of anger at the annoying man. She was not going to lie,he did have a very good skill in fighting and martial arts,and he was in fact intelligent,but she belittled the man and held her confidence up against him,thinking he was going to be like every other villain.

But she was wrong,every villain may be similar in some distinguishable parts,they were certainly never the same,one always had someone different with each other no matter how the similarities compare against each other. She practically scoffed at the man’s cheesy villain stereotypical name,like something they would say in the movies,and she expected for this to have a happy ending. How they always did,even though it can get hard throughout the “story” but this was a bit different,and she should have expected that.

Her ego and impatience got in the way and she decided that it would be a good plan to send something flying at the man,but she should have known that she would have missed. Narrowly missing him,and landing straight for the tank,causing the poison to come spilling out the glass in a heated rush,everyone practically gasped and nobody expected the liquids to spread so quickly and evenly out into the streets,much more then what it would look like as it was squished up in the tank.

She didn’t hear the ushered yells of Steve and Tony,directed towards her or Wanda and Natasha gathering people to evacuate the area quickly,all she could focus on was the liquids rushing towards her,she could have done something instead of freezing like she did,but she didn’t know what happened,something just happened to her body when her shoes were placed into the poison. Tripping and falling easily over the amounts,causing it to splash about,she already felt her body growing weak,and when she tried to use her powers,all that came out were small pathetic balls of electricity out of her fingertips,it never felt so painful to simply use her own abilities that she used to harbor with ease.

She could handle the Hulk. But she could not handle this? Beyond ashamed of herself she miserably thought to herself as she got drawn back into her reality. (Y/N)’s room was very still and she could not feel the electricity in the air like she always has,instead of that it feels extremely heavy like none before,like its weighing her down with increased gravity,and whenever she tried to lift any body part she would simply collapse and tighten her eyes shut. Trying to sleep but it did not work,she didn’t know how long she was there,felt like hours,but she assumed minutes passed by dreadfully slow. She just wanted them to come back already,feeling the absence rapidly was lonely,she just wanted to hug one of them and laugh with them. (Y/N) knew Bruce stayed,although she felt immensely guilty because he was spending nights and daylight hours vigorously,trying to figure out a cure and how long it will last,or if it will get worst. Not like she wanted to bother him anyway,she would admit,it was funny at times to go into his lab and start mixing random things around for a while before getting kicked out,or before he turned into the Hulk for messing up one of his “potions.”

She couldn’t even get there anyway,the lab was meters away from her room,and she couldn’t even walk to her door without collapsing. What else was there to possibly do? Surely there had to be one more person that had stayed,Fury doesn’t call more then 2 unless its very important,how important could it be? Why did they agree to it so nonchalantly with out her? a frown graced her face as she opened her eyes after a while and adjusted her hazy eyesight to the dark room,with no small evidence of light peeking in,she started for some reason to just have her eyes be their own and travel the large room,scanning over the walls and personal pieces of things that scattered neatly on the cupboard and desk,like it was the first time she has been inspecting them.

Her eyes vaguely stung of being tired,and she didn’t know why,she wanted to sleep but for some reason she could not,and it hurt,it hurt because all she was left with was her painful thoughts and herself. Nobody else to bask in the loneliness with her and her being her,was to scared to request for assistance in anything anyway,she was terrified. Scared they would judge her like everyone else had done before,even though she so badly just wanted someone to at least hug her first and make the conversations first,instead of her having to go and make an effort beyond itself to please everyone every day,and it hurt that nobody bothered to return it with real affection.

At least thats what she _thought_ ,but she remained to think it was a fact until she saw so herself.

“Mr. Stark?” A loud almost confused voice rang out in the halls,and she almost would have croaked out a laugh if she didn’t end up in a dry and painful coughing fit. She knew exactly who that was,and she was just about ready enough to call out for him,but her throat felt insanely dry more then it usually was,even if she just drank a small sip of water. Groaning out while she reached for the glass of water,anything to tip it over to her mouth so she could speak for at least a few seconds to come. Fingertips touching the rim of where her lips once were,but she accidentally tipped over the entire glass,causing the water to pile over her and the floor.

(Y/N) Mildly shivered.. _just_ when she thought that this one day could not get any worse then it already is. Wet (h/c) hair matted to the girls face,she simply collapsed against the bed again and furiously wiped her face into her pillow,obviously beyond frustrated. But she assumed that was enough to do the trick anyway,she could hear Peter shuffling around in the hall,nearing around her room because of the noise.

Noticing the door was slightly open he decided to push it farther,just to see the floor filled with water and the room practically filthy,something that he was not used to seeing when it came to her. Usually she kept herself clean and neat,but this seemed like the opposite. When he finally was done scanning and mesmerizing the unclean room,his eyes spotted her once shining (e/c) orbs that were now dim and poking out along with wet strands of hair under a large mountain of blankets. “(Y/N) Are you okay?” He asked concerned. Even though he would have loved to known where Mr.Stark was,assuming it was important or finally another mission he was allowed to go on, she did not look so well.

“Is it that obvious?” She questioned dryly with a small chuckle,followed along with a few coughs. “Uh yeah..Kind of,what happened…here..?” He motioned out with his hands,pointing at practically everything that seemed out of place then usual,including the mess of water sprawled along the floor. Gingerly picking up the tipped over cup that rolled over to his feet,examining it like something was wrong with it,before placing it back at her counter tops. Peter did not want to offend her without knowing so he tried to be careful with his words,for all he could know,the state she was in by looks,something upsetting could have happened. He wasn’t entirely wrong.

When she plainly tried to answer but failed in doing so,Peter opened his mouth to “respond” to her shrug. “What happened?” Peter exclaimed regretting what he asked when her eyes turned glassy once again like before with Steve,and she fidgeted around in her bedsheets that were wrapped around her. Slipping into them more,and making herself comfortable once again,when she shrugged again,he sadly sighed and ignored the wet floor,walking to her bed and gently placing himself on it,although Peter could be as sometimes shy as he was and funny,she did not think he could take a situation like this as serious as he was.

Obviously she was sick,that was known to everyone by simply glancing at her,deep and dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep,deathly pale skin rather then her normal (s/c) tone,frail and weak looking body,and not to mention the painful sounding coughs after she barely mumbled out a few choice words. “Do you want to write it out?” He exclaimed his idea to get her to talk,only to get her to sink into her sheets more and shyly shake her head slowly.

Once again he sighed,and was about to give up once,the atmosphere started to become awkward in the room,and his "spider-sense" were making it no better. When he stood up to leave,she rapidly and slightly yelled out even if it hurt. ”Wait! Don’t leave..please…stay with me….” She muttered shyly and he didn’t know what,but her words held another type of sorrow meaning in them. Peter nodded and sat back down on her bed,and a strangely comfortable silence started to form.

Though in her mind she, admitted that even though she didn’t want to say anything (its not like she could anyway) she wanted him to stay with her,his presence compared to all,comforted her the most. The pain she could feel already lessened around him,and she ignored her headache like it no longer existed and forced it to drift away,and it felt like she could speak more again (within reason) when he gazed at her,and her heart practically skipped a beat fluttering along with her stomach that churned with butterflies.

She took the time to study him,peering back at him,eyes lighting up in curiosity,like she never had seen him before. His hair was pulled back from his face like usual,and all she wanted to do was reach out and touch his beautiful soft light brown locks that she could even strongly determine in the dark room. His eyes seemed serious almost from the way he was looking at her,and before she could examine more,she blushed when he caught her gawking plainly. He would have smirked and teased her confidently if the situation wasn’t one like this.

After a couple of seconds soon passed,it almost became awkward once again and Peter sighed out,and she soon started to feel like she was forcing him to stay and he was mildly uncomfortable with it. Covering her lips,she spoke up,hoping she wouldn’t cough out. “You can go if you want..” She said,but even he could tell and she too,that (Y/N) obviously did not want him to leave. Gently he smiled,”I don’t mind staying with you.” A blush once again formed deeply,and she was grateful that the room was dark and blankets covered almost her entire face,so he wouldn’t notice it.

“I don’t…feel good..” She said,stating the obvious,but she hoped he would understand the second meaning to that without having to say it,and she was glad he was so smart. And when he turned to her,she swore that she almost broke down right then and there,and even though the room was very dark,he could still make out very distinguishable things,especially with his improved eye sight much similar to a spiders. “Tell me..whats wrong?” Shrugging again,she tried to think of an answer fast before she cried,taking a deep breath because she knew she was close to choking out a sob,but that didn’t seem to work as she let out a few hiccups of cries that she tried to conceal,and immediately his serious face vanished into a one of deep concern and guilt. It felt embarrassing and she didn’t like it,crying in front of someone,especially someone so special. She felt like he was judging her and she tried to cover herself entirely and stop her sounds of desperation,but he stopped her in doing so and she looked up at him in confusion and melancholy. Wet hair touching her and his skin as he pulled her into him and tangled his arms around her frail body.

Throat clenched together like she couldn’t stop herself once she’s started,and thats what she greatly feared what was going to happen. Arms reaching out to weakly hold him,hands grasping his muscular arms,and instantly tears drenched his shirt as she almost shoved her face into his chest. It hurt him dearly,and she was so oblivious to it,oblivious to the fact that everyone cared and she didn’t think so,and he cared for her beyond belief,and it was painful to see the young woman he loved tearing her heart out in front of him. Peter couldn’t help but think he was responsible for this.

“I-I…I’m a-a Failure,” her voice croaked out and she stuttered out even though she was trying her hardest to speak normally,and his heart clenched together in strong guilt,and seeing her cry made his eyes water in comparison to her. But he couldn’t believe his ears,her a failure?! How could she say something like that about herself. Especially her!?

“You’re not,your nothing like that.” Peter said almost sternly and surprisingly attempting in true sincerity to calm her down,but all she did was shake her head roughly,not believing any word he says. (Y/N) felt like the only reason he was saying that was to just shut her up from crying and to stop being a little child about everything. “Y-you know th-thats not..t-true,” his fingers found themselves intertwined into her hair,and when she looked up at him with her heart broken red puffy eyes of despair,he let out of a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in and it may have not seemed like the perfect moment to do so,but he stepped up his confidence and mustered the ability to do what he didn’t know he could do.

Her breath rapidly got caught in her throat,when it was stolen by the young man she loved,his lips were planted perfectly on hers,and it felt like minutes and she did not want any bit of it to end,but finally (sadly) when he retracted himself away she was able to catch her breath properly and think. Her brain felt like it was pudding in the arms of him,and she couldn’t stop looking into his eyes for approval and of fascination. Eyes searching everywhere for an answer,confusion clear in her eyes.

“You will never be a failure,(Y/N) Your the most gorgeous and amazing girl I have ever met,and I know you’re going to say Im lying but I’m not,we care for you,everyone cares for you. People make mistakes,and stop acting like nobody will forgive them. You’ve done enough things to make those mistake vanish,I will never stop loving you,because of these small things,these mistakes don’t make you,you. You’re amazing talented and don’t deserve the pressure you put on yourself for every tiny thing that happens. And god..I know this wasn’t the best time,but I love you (Y/N).” He rambled on like the classic Peter usually did,but she didn’t mind it,she found it immensely adorable and she loved how he spoke of her,like she was so special to him,but really it was the opposite.

He was everything to her,but the feeling were quickly requited for him.

When he caught that rare smile on her face,and the tears that continued to cascade down no longer of sadness,he couldn’t mind the large grin that spread out on his face,completely matching hers. “Y-You love me..??” She asked with a small hint of worry and faith,hoping she didn’t hear that wrong,and that he wasn’t making a mistake.

Peter’s lips stretched out into a smile once again and carefully and gently touched her lips with his, easily causing her to collapse onto the bed of weakness. ”Yes..and what d-do you..feel?” He asked almost shyly,having small bits of hope that she might return his feelings or feeling like he might fully reject him and say that it was a mistake. It almost brought his mind back to when he met her.

When he met her,that beautiful smile lighted up the darkest of places,always making jokes and keeping people happy no matter what she did,he knew she hated when other people were unhappy in her presence. But now it was his time to make her happy when she was feeling down. Her beautiful hair swayed so easily and gorgeously,following along with every movement she made,and the way she fought was so graceful in comparison to him that it almost made him jealous at first,and they were practically the same age. But he could never forget the moments she had with her,they were both awkward and shy at first but after a while they’ve never been so comfortable with each other and loved being in each others presence.

(Y/N) reached out to touch his hand alertly,checking to see if he would pull back which he didn’t. They laced fingers together and crossed hands with each other,and the small piece of contact with one on another made her smile shine like never before,the sparks he felt made his heart beat rapidly.

(Y/N) nodded her head at him,almost answering his question and in a heartbeat she will always love him no matter what. Unsure if she could even speak,(not like she was asking for permission) her throat was tight and she was only crying seconds ago,causing a few hiccups to bust out cutely,causing him to smile at her and chuckle.

Mind scrambling into amounts of happiness,her butterflies were flying around and dancing happily in her stomach,and she forgot that she was even sick and almost dying in the first place,no dry coughs,and no more sickly pale skin. It was almost like a cliche story,love fixed her sickness and he was her cure.

~~_He was her painkiller._ ~~

(Y/N)’s eagerness made Peter instantly happy as well,like it was some type of magic in the air. And before he could say anything she shouted the words,“I love you!” At him again and repeated it like a eager child,and he could not agree more with the girl in front of him,chuckling happily. Peter tenderly pushed her down,”go to sleep..I’ll be here,” he exclaimed Pressing a kiss against her lips carefully to not make any mistakes,she kissed back and they both moved with each other in perfect sync.

“Don’t leave me please..” (Y/N) exclaimed,in sadness again with a twinkle of fear in her eyes.

“I’ll never leave you,(Y/N)” He said with a smile and pressed his lips to hers in a enthusiastic reassuring kiss. Loving the way he said her name,her heart fluttered once again and she smiled,while a tear slipped past her and dropped down to her cheeks and down her lips. Peter wiped away all the tears from each side of her soft cheeks and slipped his fingers into her hair once again and gently brushed it. She leaned into him and for once..she could finally sleep peacefully in a matter of seconds happily and comfortably,everything bad completely melting away.

When the others came back after only a few hours rather then a few days like they had said,they sneaked around silently to (Y/N)’s room,to see Peter and her tangled up in a cute mess,legs around each other and his fingers laced into her hair softly,and his other wrapped around her protectively like something would steal her away if he didn’t. Natasha smiled at the sight of them,crossing her arms,”so I take it the plan worked?” Steve asked carefully and quietly,whispering out,until he stepped into the room aside Natasha with Clint in the back watching the two keenly on the bed. “What plan?” Tony called out,followed along with Pietro’s chuckle and the yell of “Finally!” Before being hushed down and hit by Wanda. “We may have called Peter and say that you needed him for a mission,” they mused slyly.

Tony sighed,although he was protective of (Y/N) followed along with almost all the others,they were perfect together and even Tony couldn’t disagree as angry as he wanted to be. “It was a mission,and it turned out successful.” He said,and they too,were surprised that Tony wasn’t being like he usually was,and scolding the both of them,especially Peter,but they didn’t test to much of their luck. “Lets leave them be,” Natasha said,and stepped quietly out of the room following along with Steve and the others. Clint hummed and still watched them,”Clint!”

“Okay..Im going,I’m just wondering…Why is the floor wet?”


End file.
